I'm Dead
by NicolyBlack
Summary: "And after all this time, you still keep hurting me, Holmes." Sherlock Holmes está morto. De novo. Mas dessa vez, não parece ser mais um de seus truques. [Oneshot - Durante a Terceira Temporada - Sherlock/PO]


Estar ali era tão estranho, tão... errado. Eu nunca tinha parado para pensar que um dia eu poderia passar por essa situação.

Eu sei que isso é um ciclo natural da vida, as pessoas nascem, crescem e morrem, mas eu nunca imaginei que ele poderia morrer desse jeito, ou que a morte o alcançaria tão cedo. Ele é tão esperto, sabe enganar muito bem... não, ele era muito esperto. Preciso me lembrar disso, ele morreu, tenho que me referir a ele no passado. Na verdade, dizer, ou até mesmo pensar que ele está morto é... simplesmente errado.

Sherlock não me parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que se deixaria ser levado pela morte tão cedo, acho que ele simplesmente não aceitaria isso.

E eu não conseguia evitar que essa voz no fundo da minha cabeça ficasse me dizendo que ele estava nos enganando de novo. Que ele não morreu. Que ele forjou sua própria morte. De novo.

 _Ou talvez eu só não suportasse a ideia de que ele estivesse morto._

Eu tinha me acostumado a ter Sherlock em minha vida, tinha me acostumado com a falta de sentimentalismo dele, com o jeito que ele conseguia decifrar a vida das pessoas com um simples olhar, tinha me acostumado com as aventuras ao lado dele e do John. Tinha me acostumado até mesmo com a sua mania chata e irritante de me mandar um SMS dizendo que precisava que eu fosse até a casa dele urgentemente, e que era perigoso, quando na verdade ele só queria o meu celular emprestado ou porque o dele estava muito longe, ou porque ele não poderia usar o dele, já que poderiam reconhecer o número.

Sherlock era o ser humano mais incrível que eu conhecia, ele era simplesmente impressionante e impossível em alguns aspectos, mas também era completamente e totalmente ignorante em outros. E a ideia de morrer não combinava com ele.

Eu só não queria acreditar nisso.

— Stella, você está bem? — quase deixei escapar um grito de susto quando um ser que simplesmente brotou do meu lado colocou a mão no meu ombro.

— Mas que merda! — acho que eu acabei falando um pouco alto demais, pois algumas pessoas olharam feio para mim.

— Hey, calma, sou eu. — direcionei o meu olhar para o ser, e acabei me deparando com John, que parecia ter chorado recentemente.

— Ah, John... — não consegui impedir que a minha voz saísse meio desapontada por ser só o John, e não o John e o Sherlock. E realmente partiu meu coração ver que ele deu um sorriso fraco.

— Também é estranho olhar para você e não ver ele. — confesso que o que John disse realmente me pegou de surpresa.

— Então, dessa vez é realmente de verdade? Digo, a morte dele.

— Acho que sim. — John demorou um pouco para me responder, como se ele estivesse perdido em pensamentos.

— Sem Mycroft e planos mirabolantes dessa vez.

— Sem Mycroft e sem planos.

— Isso é estranho. — disse sem olhar diretamente para ele.

— Sim... é como se ele fosse aparecer do nada e dizer que enganou a gente... de novo. — dei um sorriso de canto fraco, e então o fitei.

John estava com profundas olheiras, os olhos estavam um pouco inchados e vermelhos, a barba estava por fazer e a sua roupa estava amarrotada.

Eu não estava melhor que ele. Meu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, mas estava todo bagunçado, pois eu não o penteei, também tinha profundas olheiras, não estava de maquiagem, e meus olhos deviam estar vermelhos, e tenho certeza que de o canto da minha boca estava machucado, talvez meio inchado, já que eu bati a boca ao tentar abrir a morta do carro para vir para cá.

— Será que é pedir demais que ele esteja vivo?

— Da última vez que a gente desejou isso, deu certo, acho que dessa vez é pedir demais, Stell.

— É...

— Stell?

— Sim, John?

— O que você acha que ele tinha para dizer pra gente, antes de...?

John poderia não ter sido claro, mas eu entendi o que ele quis dizer.

Antes de Sherlock morrer, ele mandou um SMS para o John, Mycroft e para mim, falando que tinha algo extremamente importante para dizer para nós três, e que era para irmos para a casa dele o mais rápido possível, porém, quando eu e John chegamos lá, encontramos Mycroft, chorando, gritando e tentando abraçar um corpo que estava jogado no chão, cheio de sangue e com o rosto quase irreconhecível. Um único tiro na cabeça. Suicídio.

Eu passei semanas tentando me convencer que de isso era um plano dele, porém, ver os pais dele chorando e Mycroft inconsolável não me ajudava muito.

— Eu não tenho ideia. — disse com a voz meio fraca e o olhar perdido.

— Nem eu. — John abaixou a cabeça e me pediu licença, indo de encontro com Mary, sua noiva.

Acabei deixando os pensamentos me levarem. Me lembrei do dia em que eu o conheci.

" _Estava realmente frio, e eu tentava discar o número da minha mãe no meu novo celular, para dizer para ela que estava tudo bem comigo e lhe desejar feliz aniversário, e o meu longo cabelo ruivo estava realmente atrapalhando a minha tentativa de ligar para ela, quando, de repente, um homem louco pegou o celular da minha mão, e começou a discar outro número._

 _—_ _Hey, isso é meu, devolva logo! — eu tentei bater nele, mas não fez efeito nenhum._

 _—_ _Um momento. — ele disse me empurrando, e então eu tentei pegar o meu celular, mas ele era alto demais. — Há, consegui! — então ele levou o aparelho celular até o ouvido o começou a falar em outro idioma._

 _Eu me sentei no meio-fio da calçada, em quanto ele falava com sei lá quem, em qualquer idioma estranho, e as minhas custas! Só depois de uns 4 minutos que ele foi desligar o telefone. Eu me levantei do meio-fio e fiquei de frente para ele._

 _—_ _Você é maluco ou o quê? — dei um tapa no rosto dele, e pude perceber que ele realmente não esperava por essa._

 _—_ _Hum?_

 _—_ _Eu perguntei se você é maluco!_

 _—_ _Me desculpe pela conta, prometo que eu pagarei. — ele disse sem mais nem menos, finalmente devolvendo o meu celular._

 _—_ _Como?_

 _—_ _A conta pela ligação._

 _—_ _Como é que é?!_

 _—_ _Não se preocupe, eu vou pagar._

 _—_ _Quem você pensa que é, seu maluco? — dei outro tapa nele, mas dessa vez foi no ombro._

 _—_ _Sherlock Holmes._

 _—_ _Foi uma pergunta retórica, seu idiota! — eu quase gritei de raiva._

 _—_ _Foi?_

 _—_ _Não se sai por aí, pegando o telefone dos outros no meio da rua sem pedir, e fazendo ligações internacionais!_

 _—_ _Não? Isso é mal-educado? — percebi que ele estava realmente confuso, o que me fez dar outro tapa no rosto dele. — Ai! Tudo bem que você está a algum tempo longe da sua família, mas não precisa descontar a sua raiva em mim! — ele disse de um jeito tão natural, mas não era possível que ele soubesse disso._

 _—_ _O que você disse?_

 _—_ _Você tem sotaque, um bem forte, provavelmente é da América Latina, e deve estar na Inglaterra a uns... cinco meses, talvez?_

 _—_ _Como você...? — não consegui terminar a minha frase, como ele sabia disso?_

 _—_ _O seu telefone é novo, mas as suas roupas são velhas, e as suas mãos já tem alguns calos, o que sugere que a sua família não tenha muito dinheiro, mas você conseguiu vir para cá, talvez a trabalho?_

 _—_ _Oi?_

 _—_ _Brasileira._

 _—_ _O quê?_

 _—_ _Você é brasileira._

 _—_ _Isso não foi uma pergunta._

 _—_ _Não._

 _—_ _Como sabe tanto da minha vida? — ele apenas deu de ombros._

 _—_ _Qual o seu nome?_

 _—_ _Você sabe da condição financeira da minha família, mas não sabe o meu nome? — ele deu um pequeno sorriso de canto. — Eu provavelmente não deveria dizer o meu nome para um estranho que aparenta saber tanto da minha vida._

 _—_ _Talvez você esteja certa._

 _—_ _Talvez?_

 _—_ _Stella Veiga. — ele disse o meu nome na maior naturalidade do mundo, que eu quase me perguntei se eu não o conhecia._

 _—_ _Desculpe, mas como você sabe o meu nome? — ele não disse nada, só apontou para o meu celular, e então eu me lembrei que o meu nome estava na tela inicial dele. Eu pude sentir o meu rosto corar._

 _—_ _Hey, acho que você pode me ajudar, vem comigo. — ele agarrou o meu braço e saiu me puxando rua abaixo..._ "

— Stella, vem. — percebi que John estava me chamando, e que as poucas pessoas ali presentes estavam saindo do recinto, e eu as segui.

Todos estavam indo para o jardim que tinha ali, e foi quando eu vi os pais de Sherlock tomarem a frente, com um potinho em mãos, as cinzas dele.

— Eu... eu... — a mãe dele realmente não conseguia falar, e eu não a culpava, era o filho dela que estava naquele pote. Mycroft então se juntou a eles, e tentou dizer algo.

— O meu irmão... Sherlock... eu só quero pedir, Sherlock, se você estiver forjando a sua morte de novo, por favor, apareça. — Mycroft abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou algo que eu não consegui ouvir.

— O meu menininho. — a senhora Holmes começou a chorar de novo, e o marido dela pegou o pote da mão dela.

— Isso é muito difícil, mas, filho, por favor, volte. — ele abriu a tampa do pote e então o arremessou para longe, e foi só então que eu notei que eu chorava muito.

Sherlock, se aquele for realmente ele, está livre agora, solto.

Olhei para as pessoas aqui presentes, éramos poucos, mas éramos tudo o que ele tinha. Seus pais, Mycroft, John e Mary, Lestrade, Sra. Hudson, Molly e eu. Todos nós chorávamos. Eu desejo com todas as minhas forças que isso fosse só uma piada de mau gosto de Sherlock.

Eu sei que Sherlock tinha problema com sentimentos, e tudo mais, mas é quase impossível não se apaixonar por ele, e, por mais que eu relutasse em dizer isso, eu era apaixonada por ele, e a pior parte era que eu sabia que ele tinha consciência dos meus sentimentos por ele, e não foi porque eu disse, foi porque ele notou, mas, mesmo assim, ele me travava com a mesma frieza dele, isso me machucava, é claro, e agora ele estava indo embora, sendo levado pelo vento.

Eu senti que os braços firmes de John estavam me puxando para um abraço, que eu retribui, deixando a minha cabeça apoiada no ombro dele. De início, eu chorava no ombro dele, de olhos fechados, e ele chorava no meu ombro também, demorou um tempo para que eu finalmente abrisse meus olhos, e eu fixei o meu olhar nas árvores que tinham logo mais para a frente.

E então eu vi algo ali, algo não, alguém. Foi quando eu o vi. Ali, parado ao lado de uma árvore, com o seu típico sobretudo preto, e a sua típica expressão neutra. De início, o seu olhar vagava pelas pessoas ali presentes, até que ele olhou diretamente para mim, e deu um sorriso de canto.

Se eu senti raiva dele? Sim. Se eu estava com vontade de matar ele? Sim. Se eu estava extremamente feliz por ver ele ali, vivo? Muito.

Sherlock levou o dedo até a boca, em sinal de silêncio, e eu deixei uma risada fraca escapar dos meus lábios, e então eu acenei com a minha cabeça para ele. _Sherlock estava vivo_.

John se afastou de mim, e me olhou atentamente.

— Você está bem? — o tom de voz de John estava preocupado.

— Sim, eu só... só lembrei dos momentos bons ao lado dele. — deixei que um sorriso aparecesse em meus lábios. Sherlock está vivo. — John, eu já vou indo.

— Quer uma carona?

— Não, obrigada. Mary, até mais, John, não suma. — dei outro abraço em John, e outro em Mary, e então me afastei deles.

Eu estava muito feliz, Sherlock não morreu. Claro que eu estava com raiva dele, por fazer todos nós sofremos, mas ele está vivo! Eu não podia esperar outra coisa dele.

Olhei outra vez para o mesmo lugar em que eu o vi da primeira vez. E ele não estava mais lá. Por um segundo, a ideia de que aquilo fosse uma imaginação minha me passou pela cabeça, mas eu logo o avistei andando para fora do jardim, onde suas " _cinzas_ " foram jogadas. Ele olhou para trás, e ao ver que eu o seguia, voltou a olhar para frente.

Eu o odeio, mas também o amo, ele é o ser humano mais complexo que eu já tive a grande infelicidade de conhecer. Sherlock Holmes é completamente impossível.


End file.
